Dark Scorpion
by Cid-Gold-Graywoods
Summary: Don Zaloog  Meanae The Thorn  Gorg The Strong  Chick The Yellow  Cliff The Trap Remover  Ashef  Serket


Hemos cruzado míticas tierras, hemos enfrentado mil peligros, hemos sobrevivido trampas mortales colosales, somos una hermandad irrompible, vivimos bajo el signo del animal que somos, el escorpión. Yo me escabullo en las sombras de la noche, lucho bajo la luz de la luna, he visto los ojos de la muerte, he probado los mejores tragos, he vencido los hombres mas feroces, he conocido mujeres exóticas, y en mis manos he tenido las riquezas mas nobles. Yo soy el líder del clan, mi nombre es…

"Don Zaloog…¡Don Zaloog!" – Dice una voz desde fuera de la habitación

"Lo siento Meanae, me encontraba escribiendo…pasa" – Responde Don Zaloog

"Mi señor…no quería interrumpirlo, pero me había dicho que le recordara…" – Disculpándose Meanae pone una cara de preocupación.

"Lo recuerdo…no te preocupes, muchas gracias por venir, me encontraba una vez mas sumergido en la escritura y las horas se me pasaron volando" – Dice Don Zaloog cerrando la libreta donde escribía.

"Últimamente ha escrito muchas cosas, parece que se siente inspirado" – Expresa Meanae arreglando su cabello.

"Si, la vida es corta y la nuestra además es peligrosa, es verdad, la disfrutamos, pero mas allá de nuestras oscuras acciones, siento que hay algo que debemos dejar a próximas generaciones, los años pasan…" – Don Zaloog mira a Meanae quien parece preocupada – "Pero estamos juntos que es lo que importa, y te he dicho varias veces que no es necesario que me trates de una manera tan formal querida Meanae…bueno no perdamos el tiempo, es hora de una reunión" – Termina agregando.

"¡Tiene razón, voy a buscar al resto!" – Dice entusiasta Meanae.

Menos de un minuto demoró Meanae en traer el grupo a la sala principal, la cual ella misma arreglo para el momento, Don Zaloog se encontraba encantado por aquel gesto de Meanae, mas no sorprendido, ella destacaba por ser muy organizada, Don Zaloog puso un rostro serio, los cinco del salón se hicieron una reverencia, hubo una pausa acompañada de profundo silencio, y entonces Meanae sonrió.

"Mis hermanos, me complace decirles que en los archivos que hemos usurpado, he encontrado escrituras interesantes que hablan sobre fuerzas oscuras, que fueron selladas hace años, estas son, reflejos de criaturas complejas de un gran poder devastador, que fueron divididas para mantener el orden natural de las cosas y resguardar su inocencia, son espíritus que responderán al llamado del corazón de quien les despierte" – Dice Don Zaloog muy inspirado.

"Esa historia es interesante…¡pero un poco aterradora!…" – Exclama el pequeño Chick.

"Por alguna razón esto me es demasiado familiar…" – Agrega Gorg.

"En pocas palabras, nos quieres decir que has deducido donde se encuentra lo que buscamos, los sellos del espejo oscuro, y si rompemos uno, ganamos una deidad que nos ampare" – Interrumpe Cliff.

"Básicamente, esos tesoros que queríamos encontrar, en realidad son portales del mundo oscuro, al parecer no somos los únicos llamados a encontrarlos, pero ya teniendo uno en nuestro poder habremos cumplido esta extenuante misión" – Dice Meanae.

"Exacto, no es mi intención que seamos los seres mas poderosos del planeta y lo conquistemos o similar, pero si, podemos encontrar esos conocimientos perdidos, seguir ganando nuestra vida de la misma manera desde una realidad aun mas definida" – Don Zaloog comenta mirando a su grupo.

"En síntesis…nosotros los Dark Scorpions, los reyes del desierto, los mas grandiosos cazadores de tesoros y profanadores de tumbas, hace un tiempo nos encontramos con la historia de los sellos del espejo oscuro y por alguna razón nuestro destino era seguirlos y unir piezas al rompecabezas ya que nuestra labor así lo dicta, cuando abramos un sello, será cosa de tiempo para que se rompan los siguientes y así devolveremos nuevamente el orden parejo entre luz y oscuridad para el próximo génesis, nuestro grupo seguirá existiendo seremos parte de la mitología cósmica como los mas grandes ladrones y…seguiremos con nuestra labor rebelde, si, me gusta como suena" – Se expresa nuevamente Cliff moviendo sus lentes.

"¡Suuuuuppeeeeer!" – Grita Chick emocionado

"Hehehe, siempre tan agradable y lleno de sabiduría mi buen socio Cliff" – Gorg, Meanae y Chick sonríen ante estas palabras de su líder – Siguiendo con lo que les comentaba, esta noche pasaran los hombres del supuesto faraón con algunos regalos y las cargas explotadas de sus esclavos, diversas riquezas de algunos de los pueblos atormentados, y los ridículos e injustos tributos a dioses falsos inventados por esta nueva sociedad, nuestra misión actual es la siguiente, una encrucijada, la que veníamos preparando hace una semana, hoy dará sus frutos, de seguro entre ellos encontraremos mas información, cada cual sabe su posición y su táctica, saben que hagamos lo que hagamos llegaremos a combatir esas tropas…como siempre les digo, no olviden tomar precauciones, cuídense unos a otros, y traten de evitar las bajas de cada equipo, solo queremos asustarlos, robarles y hacerles un poco de daño para que aprendan la lección, no buscamos asesinarlos – Termina diciendo Don Zaloog

¡Si señor! – Exclama el grupo en coro, y parten a buscar sus utensilios para esta misión.

Ya había llegado la noche, la luna estaba en medio del cielo, el cargamento destinado al faraón se encontraba marchando por el desierto, todo parecía en silencio, el hombre encargado de la carga, Ashef, estaba muy tranquilo, no parecía importarle el que poco a poco desaparecían algunas especias, o incluso algunos soldados, le daba igual ya que sabia que de todas formas le premiarían por sus acciones, entonces, de pronto, un par de disparos contra el bien cuidado botín desde una gran duna que rodeaba el lugar, se distinguía una silueta, Ashef envió a dos hombres, pudo ver que golpeaban la silueta, pero se perdieron en las arenas, entonces decidió enviar dos mas, escuchó sus gritos, desaparecieron también sin dejar rastro, Ashef desesperado se encamino a lo alto de las dunas con la mitad de sus hombres, llegando arriba solo había una figura la cual se encontraba destrozada debido a los golpes del primer par de soldados, pero ni rastros de ellos habían por el lugar, Ashef quiso examinar la figura, parecía casi humana, tenia armas en cada mano, y por dentro un mecanismo demasiado avanzado para lo que estaba acostumbrado, decidió abrirla, entonces sintió algo repugnante, ¡cinco pequeños escorpiones desfilaban por sus manos!, ¡de un salto se alejó de la figura y milagrosamente de los escorpiones!, Ashef indignado regresó con sus hombres al grupo de la diligencia sin percatarse que, de los que subieron a las dunas ahora solo bajaba la mitad, pero nadie cuestionó su autoridad, caminaron solo unos metros llevando los esclavos y el cargamento, solo para cruzar su camino con lo que parecía un mercader extraviado, tenia sus pertenencias en medio de la arena y su cuerpo completamente cubierto de telas, se detuvieron frente a el, Ashef quiso acercarse al extraño acompañado de sus tres guardias personales, quienes eran altos y fornidos, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¡dos de ellos ya habían caído al suelo inconcientes!, el aparente mercader era un experto en combate, quien lanzó un puñetazo contra el rostro de Ashef, el cual se desplomó, sobre la arena y casi convulsionando le ordenó a su otro guardia atacar, pero…su guardia no era como lo recordaba de antes de subir las dunas, en su brazo tenia una marca singular, ¡la marca del escorpión!.

Don Zaloog se quitó aquel incomodo disfraz de tela, los soldados decidieron ir por el, pero Gorg (disfrazado de guardia) se encargaba de atajarlos y enterrarlos en la arena sin problemas, los pocos que lograban pasar, Don Zaloog los dejaba fuera de combate, Ashef se arrastró para ir a buscar armas entre las cargas, solo para ver que los cargamentos se encontraban dañados, las piedras preciosas habían dejado una hermosa estela pasos atrás, además de presenciar como una encantadora mujer, Meanae, soltaba a los esclavos, Ashef enfureció sacó entre la carga de objetos un khopeshcomo muchos de sus hombres, no muy grata fue la sorpresa que al instante de desenfundarlos, ¡estos se trizaran como por arte de magia!, algunos de los que desenfundaron sus khopesh sangraban levemente por sus brazos, entonces desde dentro del grupo de armas defectuosas emergió Cliff para combatir contra los demás soldados, Ashef corrió contra Meanae, pensando que por ser mujer seria mas fácil derribarla, ella solo esperaba, y Chick saltó por la espalda de Ashef presionándole el cuello y con sus rodillas golpeándole en la espalda, Meanae movió su látigo rápidamente amarrando las piernas de Ashef, acto seguido el cayó contra la arena, pero Chick muy hábil en con los saltos se dio impulso, cayendo con un golpe de codo sobre el estomago de Ashef, solo para luego escupirle y reírse de el.

Los huesos crujían, y gotas de sangre se derramaban sobre la arena nocturna hasta que Ashef y sus hombres se encontraron fuera de combate, Don Zaloog y sus secuaces llevaban buena cantidad de tesoros en sus sacos, y no solo ellos, sino también cada uno de los esclavos.

"Me siento decepcionado, pensé que pondrían a un hombre mucho mas fuerte y evidentemente mas listo a cargo de esto pero me equivoque" – Dice Don Zaloog a Ashef.

"Si, vamos, ¡luchemos uno a uno si es lo que deseas, esto no se quedara así!" – Responde furioso Ashef.

"Claro que esto no se va a quedar así, logre vencer a tus mejores hombres, Gorg te engañó para que Cliff te desarmara desde dentro, así Meanae burlo tu seguridad y la subestimaste, para que Chick te diera una paliza, mírate, estas cansado, admiro tu espíritu, pero en este minuto no tienes oportunidad alguna, lucharemos en otro momento, dile a tu señor que he regresado una vez mas, recuerda mi nombre, soy Don Zaloog, bandido entre bandidos, y no quiero represalias contra inocentes, tu y el lo entenderán, esto es personal, sino, lo que sigue será aun peor" – Dice Don Zaloog amenazante, dando retirada con su grupo y los esclavos, Ashef molesto se pone de pie, pero en cuanto lo hace frente a el se levanta una pared de fuego, mira a su alrededor para notar que se encuentra acorralado en un circulo de fuego con el signo del sello de Serket.

"¡Vieron chicos cuanta acción, los quiero muchachos!" – Grita alegremente Chick.

"Y que lo digas pequeño, luchaste como una verdadera fiera" – Le responde Gorg.

"Hahaha, es obvio, cuando estamos juntos somos imparables" – Repite una y otra vez Chick.

"Meanae, ¿sabes?, a nivel personal creo de ahora en adelante, las cosas serán muy peligrosas para el grupo, talvez esta debería ser nuestra ultima misión juntos" – Don Zaloog le dice apartado del grupo.

"No señor, por cuenta propia le prometimos lealtad, y seguiremos con usted, porque lo necesitamos así como usted nos necesita" – Responde Meanae acariciando el hombro de Don Zaloog.

"¡JEFE!" – Grita Cliff –"Acabo de organizar las riquezas que entregaremos a los pobres y las pocas con las que debemos quedarnos para sobrevivir, y…he encontrado este manuscrito, que habla sobre una entrada al universo donde fue creado el espejo oscuro…" – La banda mira muy interesada

"Entonces, ¡en marcha!" – Dice Don Zaloog con una sonrisa en el rostro iluminada por los primeros destellos matinales.


End file.
